The present invention pertains to a device for cutting chains of stitches and holding them in position forwardly of the stitching instrumentalities of a two-needle sewing machine so as to incorporate said chains into the initial stitches of a new seam.
In order to incorporate the end of a completed chain of stitches into a new seam, said end must be aligned with the sewing axis, in the case of a straight-stitch seam, or within the width of the rib, in the case of overcast or zig-zag stitch seams.
This problem has been solved only for single-needle machines, whether straight-stitch machines, or overcast or zig-zag machines.
The difficulty where two-needle machines are involved lies in the fact that it is impossible to align both chains of stitches with their respective sewing axes, since there is only one cutting and gripping device for both chains.
The present invention eliminates the aforementioned problem, especially where two-needle machines for sewing "safety" seams are concerned, that is, for sewing a seam such as an overcast seam and at least one straight-stitch seam that is parallel to and spaced from the overcast seam.